rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Motörhead – Aftershock
frame|Motorhead – Aftershockthumb|right|300 px Aftershock von Motörhead aus England ist nach drei Jahren ihr 22. Album seit 1977. Es ist am 18. Oktober 2013 in Europa und am 22. Oktober weltweit bei UDR Music erschienen. *rockig-punkiger Heavy Metal – 14 Tracks, 46:54 min Aftershock ist motörhead, Rock, der so dreckig gespielt ist, dass er Metal ist. Es erreichte Platz 5 in Deutschland und Platz 22 in den USA ! Es wird Morörheads vorletztes Album sein. *'Trailer 1' – (0:32 min) Vorgänger: The World Is Yours (2010) Nachfolger: Bad Magic (2015) : → Siehe auch Black Sabbath – 13, Monster Magnet – Last Patrol, Bad Religion – True North Review im RockHard Aftershock ist unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #318 vom November 2013 und Jan Jaedike gibt 8,0: "Zu viel Abwechslung hat 'Motörhead'-Longplayern in der Vergangenheit eher geschadet, und stilistisches Über-den-Tellerrand-Gucken wurde meist von den falschen Leuten abgefeiert. Aber auf "'Afterschock'" funktioniert's. Endlich wird wieder öfter das Gaspedal durchgetreten, die Rock'n'Roll- und Blues-Standards machen Spaß, und die Abweichler (das fragil-balladeske ´Dust And Glass´ und das ein AC/DC-Riff mit ´Eat The Rich´-Phrasierung zusammenbastelnde ´Keep Your Powder Dry´) funktionieren nicht nur, weil sie aus der Reihe tanzen, sondern weil sie einfach GUT sind. Zudem rauschten seit über 30 Jahren nicht mehr so viele Motör-Songs punktgenau bei ca. drei Minuten über die Ziellinie. Mindestens ebenso wichtig ist, dass allzu typische, latent unauffällige Kilmister/Campbell/Dee-Tracks (von Götz passend als „moderne '''Motörhead'“ schubladisiert), die man schon beim dritten Durchlauf rigoros wegklickt, in der Minderheit bleiben.'' Lemmy klingt zudem für seine gegenwärtigen gesundheitlichen Verhältnisse besser, als man befürchten musste. Und was Phil Campbell an coolen Riffs und für Kopfhörerabfahrten prädestinierten Kabinettstückchen auspackt, sollte auch diejenigen überzeugen, die den Kauf eines neuen Motör-Albums inzwischen nicht mehr so wirklich nötig finden." Tracklist von Aftershock Aftershock hat 14 Tracks und dauert 46:54 min. *'Album-EPK' – (15:26 min ! vom 16.01.2014) - der Werbe-Lemmy, immer noch cool. ... : 01 – Heartbreaker – 3:05 – schneller 02 – Coup de Grace – 3:45 – schneller 03 – Lost Woman Blues – 4:09 – bluesig 04 – End of Time – 3:17 – schnell, wie in alten Zeiten ! 05 – Do You Believe – 2:59 – Rock 'n' Roll 06 – Death Machine – 2:37 – 07 – Dust and Glass – 2:51 – slow 08 – Going to Mexico – 2:52 – schneller 09 – Silence When You Speak to Me – 4:30 – 10 – Crying Shame – 4:28 – 11 – Queen of the Damned – 2:40 – 12 – Knife – 2:57 – 13 – Keep Your Powder Dry – 3:54 – 14 – Paralyzed – 2:50 – ein flotter Abschluss-Track Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Aftershock, ... ja, alle sind ganz respektvoll ... *Musikreviews.de – Review: 10 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 7,0 / 7 - Massenreview *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 *Powermetal.de – Review: 8,5 / 10 *Metal1.info – Review: 8,5 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 6 / 7 Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – ein Riesen-Thread im Traditionell-Forum über 3 Jahre *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album *UDR – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (CD 10,90 €) Kategorie:RH 318 Kategorie:Heavy Kategorie:(Jan)